Episode 2118 (24th September 1996)
Plot Dave is preparing to go to the hospital when Kathy calls round demanding to know where Sean has gone. Dave tells her that he cannot talk now as he is on his way to see Kim as she has gone into labour. Kim and Tina have reached the hospital. Tina cannot get in touch with Frank. He is talking to Jack about the quarry deal. Jack will not budge. Sarah walks up with Andy. Dave arrives at the hospital looking for Kim. He tells the nurse that he is the father. Tina is trying to look after Kim. She is getting regular pains. The nurse tells her that her husband is here, but Kim is not pleased because she thinks that it is Frank. She refuses to see him. Tina tells Dave to leave. She reminds him that Frank will just have him thrown out when he arrives. She cannot believe that he still loves Kim after all that she has done to him. Andy is telling Jack and Sarah that he did not like his foster home, with the Bennetts, because they made him eat sweetcorn and he only likes beans. He just wants to stay with the Sugdens. They try explain to him that he can only come and stay with them in future with their permission. Jack also punishes Robert for lying - no television for a week. Mrs Cunnigham is in the tearoom again. She has got some more bits and pieces for Eric to value, but she wants him to go to her house this time. Sam suggests that he goes instead. The band are practicing in Vic's living room. Faye is in the shop annoying Viv by asking for an impossible list of ingredients. They have to shout above the band noise. Frank arrives at the hospital. Zoe calls him on his mobile and tells him that she is sure that Valentine has got pneumonia. Frank gives his permission for Zoe to destroy the horse if the dose of antibiotics does not work. Frank finds Dave at the hospital. He calls security and tells them to have Dave removed as he has been stalking his wife. Dave still insists that the baby is his as he is led away by security. He tells Frank that he will still be around when Frank is dead and buried. Kim has been in labour for hours. Frank is at her side. She refuses to be comforted by him. Biff and Linda have gone round to see Dave. Jack embarrasses Viv by asking her what she does on the Church Action Group. He wants her to organise a meeting about the quarry. Zoe calls in for a bottle of wine. She is depressed as she has had to put Valentine down. Mandy agrees to take on the chef post again, but makes Eric squirm. Kathy tells Rachel all about Sean's past. She feels guilty for depriving Alice of a father figure. Rachel has to rush off for her dinner date with Faye and Steve. Faye is not looking forward to it. Steve asks her to be nice to Rachel for his sake. Jack tucks Andy up in bed. Andy takes the blame for Robert missing school. He hugs Jack tightly. Kim is still in labour, she is exhausted. Frank and Kim begin to worry when the nurse presses a big red button and informs the pair that the baby's heartbeat is decelerating. Jack is thinking about Andy's situation. He wonders whether he and Sarah could give him the security that he needs. Kim is rushed into theatre for an emergency caesarian. She is worried about the scar. The doctor tells Frank that the baby is losing oxygen and they must act quickly. Jack is thinking seriously about taking on Andy. Sarah is cautious about the responsibility and the effect on Robert and Victoria. He wants to look into fostering. Frank is told that he has a son. He doesn't enquire about Kim's health. Faye, Steve, Rachel and Chris are in the wine bar. Vic and Viv are also there. He is boring her about the band. Dave and Biff go into the wine bar. Chris has just taken a call from Frank on his mobile. He announces to the whole wine bar that Kim has just had a baby boy. Dave nearly physically attacks him for his blatant insensitivity. Baby Tate is being taken to the special care unit for observation. He needs to be put on a ventilator as he was born acidotic having been deprived of oxygen in the womb. Frank looks worried as his son is taken away. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) Guest cast *Sue Kinsey - Alison Belbin *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Nurse Ratcliffe - Meriel Scholfield *Dr Segal - Stephen Finegold Locations *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown hospital - Exterior, corridor and Deliver Suite - Room 2 *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse kitchen, Robert Sugden's bedroom and living room *Home Farm - Grounds and yard *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior and flat *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of James Tate. *A security guard who drags David Glover away at the hospital is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes